1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat adapted for mounting of a child seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat that is an ISO FIX type of a child seat fixing system of an ISO (International Organization for Standardization) standard has been known. The ISO FIX type seat is provided with ISO FIX bars at a rear of a seat cushion, as anchorage members, into which base edges of a child seat are inserted to secure the child seat. The child seat includes a baby seat. Examples of the ISO FIX type seat have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,601.
FIGS. 15A and 15B show the first earlier example of a seat cushion having ISO FIX bars. As shown in FIG. 15A, a seat cushion 100 is provided with a pair of ISO FIX bars 111 at a rear of the seat cushion 100. Both edges of the ISO FIX bars 111 are attached to a cross pipe of a seat frame by welding, which are not shown. The ISO FIX bars 111 are disposed in recess portions of a seat pad, respectively. For the ISO FIX bars 111, as enlarged shown in FIG. 15B, bag-like portions 102 for hiding rags are attached to a covering member 101.
FIGS. 16A and 16B show the second earlier example of a seat cushion having ISO FIX bars. As shown in FIG. 16A, a pair of right and left ISO FIX bars 211 are provided at a rear of a seat cushion 200 and, as enlarged shown in FIG. 16B, positioned in recess portions 222 of a seat pad 221. The ISO FIX bars 211 are positioned at slit portions 203 which are provided to a covering member 201.
On a backside of the slit portion 203 of the covering member 201, the first board 204 and second board 205, which are made of resin, are integrally sewn. The first board 204 is inserted into the ISO FIX bar 211 from the rear side. The second board 205 has a slit portion 206 into which the ISO FIX bar 211 is inserted.
However, with the first earlier example, as shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B, the ISO FIX bars 111 expose or project largely on the seat cushion 100. Therefore, fingers or objects, such as dust or trash, are easily inserted in a spacing of the ISO FIX bars 111 or the bag-like portions 102.
As for the second earlier example, as shown in FIGS. 16A and 16B, exposure of the ISO FIX bars 211 on the seat cushion 200 is small to prevent the insertion of the fingers in the spacing of the ISO FIX bars 211. Further, peripheries of the slit portion 203 of the covering member 201, where the ISO FIX bar 211 is placed, are sewn together with the first board 204 on the backside. Thus, the peripheries of the slit portion 203 of the covering member 201 hardly wrinkle or loosen.
However, seams or stitches by a sewing machine are visible on both sides of the slit portion 203 of the covering member 201. In addition, parts of the second board 205 (peripheries of the slit portion 206) are visible between the slit portion 203. Further, two boards, such as the first and second board 204 and 205, are required.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide vehicle seats that have ISO FIX bars for fixing a child seat on a seat cushion, that reduce exposure of the ISO FIX bars on the seat cushion to prevent insertion of fingers or dust in a spacing of the ISO FIX bars or in the seat cushion, and that have good appearances.
In order to accomplish the above-described object, in one aspect of the present invention, a vehicle seat comprises: a seat; an ISO FIX bar for securing a child seat to the seat, the ISO FIX bar being provided with a spacing in a center of the ISO FIX bar; and a covering member for covering the seat. The covering member has a slit portion for the ISO FIX bar to be exposed to a vehicle room. The covering member has an extending portion extending from one side of the slit portion. The vehicle seat also comprises an elastic board having a flat shape and an inserting portion which is inserted in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar. The elastic board is attached to a backside of a periphery of the slit portion of the covering member. With the vehicle seat, the extending portion of the covering member is attached on an upper surface of the inserting portion of the elastic board. The upper surface faces a side of the vehicle room. The inserting portion of the elastic board is inserted in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar, so that the ISO FIX bar is positioned at the slit portion of the covering member.
According to the vehicle seat, the inserting portion of the elastic board, which is attached to a backside of a periphery of the slit portion of the covering member, is inserted in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar on the seat. Thereby the ISO FIX bar is positioned at the slit portion of the covering member. The inserting portion of the elastic board is positioned at the slit portion of the covering member, thereby it is possible to reduce the exposure of the ISO FIX bars to prevent insertion of fingers or dust in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar or in the seat from the slit portion.
The extending portion extending from one side of the slit portion of the covering member is attached on the upper surface of the inserting portion of the elastic board crossing the slit portion of the covering member. Thereby the inserting portion of the elastic board does not expose to the slit portion of the covering member.
Further, only one elastic board is enough to hardly occur wrinkles or looseness at the peripheries of the slit portion of the covering member and to have good appearances.
With the vehicle seat, the elastic board may have both (opposite) side portions at outer edges of the elastic board or at both (opposite) sides of the inserting portion.
With the vehicle seat, an extending portion extending from another side of the slit portion of the covering member may be attached on lower surfaces of the both side portions of the elastic board.
According to the vehicle seat, because the extending portion extending from another side of the slit portion of the covering member may be attached on the lower surfaces of the both side portions of the elastic board, the both side portions of the elastic board may not expose to the slit portion of the covering member.
With the vehicle seat, the covering member may have first and second covering portions. The first covering portion may have a narrow extending portion extending from a center of the slit portion. The second covering portion may have a wide extending portion extending from the slit portion. The wide extending portion may have a length that is longer than a length of the slit portion. The first and second covering portions may be sewn together along an extended line from the slit portion. The narrow extending portion may be sewn on the upper surface of the inserting portion of the elastic board, while the wide extending portion may be sewn on the lower surfaces of the both side portions of the elastic boards.
According to the vehicle seat, on backsides of the first covering portion and second covering portion, which are sewn together along the extended line from the slit portion, the narrow extending portion of the first covering portion at the center of the slit portion may be sewn on the upper surface of the inserting portion of the elastic board. On the other hand, the wide extending portion reaching over the slit portion of the second covering portion may be sewn on the lower surfaces of both side portions of the elastic boards. Thereby seams or stitches by a sewing machine may not be visible on the slit portion of the covering member, where the ISO FIX bar is positioned.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle seat comprises: a seat; an ISO FIX bar for securing a child seat to the seat, the ISO FIX bar being provided with a spacing in a center of the ISO FIX bar; a covering member for covering the seat. The covering member has a slit portion for the ISO FIX bar to be exposed to a vehicle room. The covering member has extending portions extending from both sides of the slit portion. The vehicle seat also comprises an elastic board having a flat shape and an inserting portion to be inserted in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar. The elastic board is attached to a backside of a periphery of the slit portion of the covering member. A spacing is formed in the elastic board, and the inserting portion adjoins the spacing. The extending portions of the covering member are inserted into the spacing of the elastic board, and then turned back to be attached to a backside of the elastic board. The inserting portion covered with the extending portions of the covering member is inserted in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar, so that the ISO FIX bar is positioned at the slit portion of the covering member.
According to the vehicle seat, the inserting portion adjoining the spacing of the elastic board, which is attached to a backside of a periphery of the slit portion of the covering member, is inserted in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar on the seat. Thereby the ISO FIX bar is positioned at the slit portion of the covering member. The inserting portion of the elastic board is positioned at the slit portion of the covering member, thus it is possible to reduce the exposure of the ISO FIX bar to prevent insertion of fingers or dust in the spacing of the ISO FIX bar or in the seat from the slit portion.
The inserting portion of the elastic board crossing the slit portion of the covering member is covered with the extending portion of both sides of the slit portion of the covering member, thereby the inserting portion of the elastic board does not expose to the slit portion of the covering member.
Further, only one elastic board is enough to hardly occur wrinkles or looseness at the peripheries of the slit portion of the covering member, and to have good appearances.